Dont Let the Bed Bugs Bite
by Penuno
Summary: The Team Rocket Gang has a sleepover TR-style--"Spy Camera" series


Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite  
  
By: Amanda  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
The Gang: Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth are over at James and Jessie's apartment for a sleepover. Apparently they are all enjoying themselves.  
  
Cassidy: This stinks! Why the heck to I have to be here anyway?!  
  
Butch: Yeah! Aren't slumber parties for little kids? I bet this was little baby James's idea.  
  
James: Hey! I'm not a baby! I was just in a party mood, so I wanted to have one. I invited lots of people, but you guys are the only ones who showed up.  
  
Butch: Everybody else who didn't show up was smart. I'm leaving, goodbye and good riddance.  
  
James: No Botch! Stay, it won't be the same!  
  
Butch: You won't be the same after I get to you and take care of you!  
  
Cassidy: Count to ten, Butch.  
  
Butch: *counts to ten*  
  
Cassidy: Please stay, I can't handle these.freaks by myself.  
  
Butch: *grudgingly* Fine, if everyone wants me to hang around, then I will. But I still think this whole thing is lame and babyish.  
  
Jessie: Hey, I tried to talk him out of it to just having a normal house party. But he insisted on having a sleepover.  
  
Cassidy: Do you think we're stupid, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Hmmmm, let me think.yes.  
  
Cassidy: You know, you were probably jumping up and down and squealing with happiness when James suggested a sleepover. Just like a little kid.  
  
Jessie: Was not!  
  
Cassidy: Was too!  
  
Jessie: Was not!  
  
Cassidy: Was too!  
  
Meowth: Oh great! Here goes da fighting.  
  
Jessie: Would you stay out of this?  
  
Meowth: Gladly.  
  
Jessie: Was not!  
  
Cassidy: Was too!  
  
Jessie: Was not times a million!  
  
Cassidy: Was too times a zillion!  
  
Jessie: Was not times an infinity!  
  
Cassidy: Oh yeah?! Well you are a sorry--*steps on something*  
  
James: *screeches* You stepped on my rose!!!  
  
Jessie: Now you've done it!  
  
James: *sniffs and tries to hold back tears* My poor, little rose.*picks it up and hugs it close to him*  
  
Meowth: Are ya okay, Jimmy?  
  
James: *sniffs and a few tears drip from his eyes* I think so.except I think my rose is hurt.  
  
Cassidy: Oh puh-lease! Don't you dare start crying because we'll all end up drowning in your tears.  
  
Butch: Oh come on, James! It's just a rose.  
  
James: *sobs* No it's not.  
  
Jessie: *pats James on the back* It's okay, James. Your rose is fine, see? *straightens rose*  
  
James: But it lost a few petals.  
  
Jessie: But there's still a lot left on.  
  
James: That's true, but it must have hurt when the petals were yanked out. Cassidy! Apologize!  
  
Cassidy: To the rose? I don't think so.  
  
James: How would you like it if someone yanked your hair out?  
  
Cassidy: *looks shocked and sighs* Okay. Geez, this is so stupid. I'm sorry, rose. *rolls her eyes*  
  
James: Yay! My rose forgives you. You know what? I'm starving!  
  
Meowth: Only food can change his mind dat fast.  
  
James: Yes! I'm starving! Hmm.what should we have?  
  
Butch: Well, I say we order pizza.  
  
Cassidy: *groans* Oooh, pizza is so greasy. I'll probably drown in the pools of grease on the pizza.  
  
Butch: Oh come on, Cassidy. Live a little.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, Cassidy. Although I do have to admit that you may want to watch the amount of food you eat.  
  
Cassidy: *yells* I am not fat! Fine, sure, whatever, order the pizza.  
  
James: Yay! Pizza! I'm going to order 3 pizzas with everything on it like pepperoni, sausage, onions, peppers, olives, mushrooms.  
  
Meowth: Make sure dere's anchovies or I ain't eatin' it.  
  
Jessie: *makes a face* Anchovies?  
  
Meowth: Dat's what I said.  
  
James: Don't worry, Meowth. I'll order it with anchovies. *calls pizza place and orders pizzas*  
  
Cassidy: Ugh, the fish on my pizza are going to be swimming around in the lakes of grease.  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Why don't you grab a bathing suit and join them?  
  
Cassidy: *growls*  
  
Butch: Um, so what exactly is planned for the night?  
  
James: *hangs up phone* Okay, Botch--  
  
Butch: Uh uh, don't you even start that. You do want to make it through the night alive, don't you?  
  
James: *gulps* Yes.  
  
Butch: Good. So what are we going to do? Play little girly games?  
  
James: No, not exactly. Let's see, we're going to eat, then play some games but not girly games, watch movies, stay up all night long.the usual sleepover stuff.  
  
Butch: But the moment it gets too childish, I'm walking right out that door.  
  
Jessie: Hey James! What time did they say that the pizza's coming?  
  
James: A half hour to forty-five minutes. They said that it's really busy over there.  
  
Jessie: Aw, well at least I hope they hurry up.  
  
James: While we're waiting, let's watch some TV.  
  
Cassidy: *looks at clock* There's never anything good on at this time.  
  
James: *picks up remote* Nonsense, there has to be something decent on at this time. *starts flipping through channels*  
  
Jessie: Slow down, James. You're going to fast so I can't see what's on.  
  
James: Okay. *presses slower*  
  
5 minutes pass.  
  
Butch: *groans* We must have surfed through all of the channels fifty times and there still isn't anything good on. Let's do something else.  
  
James: No, there has to be something good on. Let me go through the channels again.  
  
Cassidy: No! Not again!  
  
James: *presses channel-changing buttons*  
  
Jessie: Wait! Let's just watch the talk show.  
  
James: Sounds good.  
  
Butch: Oh great. It's another one about getting cheated on. Isn't that what all of them are about these days?  
  
Currently on the show, a wife is accusing her husband that he cheated on her  
  
Jessie: Heh! I bet that loser guy did cheat on her. My intuition tells me I'm correct.  
  
Butch: Hm, I don't know. I don't think the girl knows what she's talking about.  
  
Jessie: Oh no. I'm definitely right.  
  
The man admits that he was cheating on his wife, and his mistress comes out on stage  
  
Jessie: Hah! I knew I was right!  
  
Cassidy: Ew, look at the slut. I don't know why the guy chose her over his wife.  
  
Butch: I don't think she's that bad looking.  
  
Cassidy: *hits Butch in the shoulder*  
  
Butch: Ow! I was just kidding!  
  
Cassidy: You better be!  
  
James: *rolls his eyes* Be quiet! I'm trying to listen.  
  
The wife and the mistress start yelling obscenities at each other, and then start getting violent  
  
Meowth: All right! A catfight!  
  
Cassidy: Yeah! Beat that little slut up!  
  
Jessie: Oh come on! Enough with the pushing! Slap her face off!  
  
The "body guards" try to pull the women apart  
  
Jessie: No! Let them fight!  
  
Cassidy: *sighs disgustedly* It was just getting good.  
  
Butch: Yeah, the fighting is the best part!  
  
The women finally gain their composure, and then the show goes to a commercial break  
  
James: Aw! A commercial!  
  
Butch: It seems like commercials always come when all of the good stuff is happening.  
  
Cassidy: *checks watch* Hey, when are the darn pizzas coming? It's been almost an hour.  
  
Jessie: I thought you didn't want the pizza.  
  
Cassidy: I still don't really want it. But I'm starving so I'll eat anything.  
  
James: Well it should be any time now.  
  
Door bell rings  
  
Butch: Maybe that's the pizza man.  
  
James: *runs over to door and opens it* Oh shoot, I thought you were the pizza guy. But you can come on in.  
  
Jessie: James? Who is it?  
  
Mondo: Hi Jessie! Hi everybody! I'm sorry I'm late! I hope you're not mad at me!  
  
Jessie: Um, Mondo, what are you doing here?  
  
Mondo: I was invited to the sleepover. I would have gotten here earlier, but I had car trouble. But at least I could make it. Wow!!! This is going to be so much fun!  
  
Jessie: Yeah.I guess.  
  
Butch: Mondo, you should have stayed back at home. This "sleepover" is going to be so lame, I'm positive.  
  
Mondo: No, I don't think so. I love slumber parties! They're so entertaining! Jessie's here too.  
  
Jessie: *blushes*  
  
James: *frowns*  
  
Cassidy: Isn't this sweet? Are you going to rob the cradle, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: *hisses* Shut up!  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
James: That better be the pizza. *hops over sofas, runs to the door, opens it, gets the pizzas, and shuts it* Yes! The food's finally here!  
  
Butch: Good! Hurry up and open it!  
  
James: Hold on, Botch! Let me get it over to the kitchen.  
  
Butch: Grrr.  
  
Jessie: *pulls plates out of cabinet* Here, take some plates.  
  
Butch: *takes a plate and greedily starts taking slices of pizza*  
  
James: Hey! Botch! Don't hog them all up! *starts taking slices*  
  
Mondo: You guys! Save some for me! *tries to push James and Butch aside, and manages to grab some slices*  
  
Cassidy: *surveys the remaining slices* Okay.there's only *counts* five slices left.  
  
Jessie: Only five!? We ordered three pizzas and all that's left for us are five slices?!  
  
Cassidy: *looks at the three guys quickly munching their pizza* I guess that's what we get when there's three teenage guys.  
  
Jessie: Sometimes I wonder if guys are actually animals rather than normal human beings. *sighs* I guess I only get two slices. *reluctantly takes two*  
  
Cassidy: I can't believe this. *grabs two slices*  
  
Jessie: Think of it this way, Cassidy. At least you don't have to worry about getting fat from eating too much pizza.  
  
Cassidy: Heh, same to you.  
  
Meowth: *walks into kitchen* Hey! Where's da pizza?  
  
Jessie: There's one slice left for you in the box.  
  
Meowth: Only one? Geez, what pigs.  
  
Jessie: *sighs*  
  
Butch: *swallows last bite of pizza* Is that all of the pizza?  
  
Cassidy: *sighs impatiently* Yes, Butch, that's it.  
  
James: *swallows his last bite, too* We should have ordered more.  
  
Jessie: Funny. I was thinking the same thing.  
  
Butch: Well, I'm still hungry.  
  
Jessie: So go raid the refrigerator.  
  
Butch: *shrugs* Okay. *opens refrigerator*  
  
Jessie: I was only kidding!  
  
Later on.9:00pm.  
  
Cassidy: So, are we just going to sit around all night, or are we actually gonna do something?  
  
James: Well.I know a game!  
  
Jessie: What is it?  
  
James: *grabs an empty soda bottle* Spin the bottle!  
  
Everyone groans except Mondo  
  
Mondo: Yeah! That game is so much fun!!  
  
James: See, Mondo wants to play.  
  
Jessie: *mutters* I bet he does.  
  
Mondo: Yeah! Let's play!  
  
James: Okay. I'll go first, since I thought of it.  
  
Meowth: Ewww, I'm not playing a mushy game like dat. I'm gonna go watch TV. *leaves room*  
  
Butch: This is so stupid. I don't want to play.  
  
Cassidy: Oh don't be such a party-pooper. Who knows what will happen? *winks*  
  
Butch: Well.okay.  
  
James: *spins the bottle and it stops on Cassidy*  
  
Jessie: *gasps and starts calling the bottle bad names*  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Better luck next time, Jess.  
  
Jessie: *growls and frowns*  
  
Cassidy: *kisses James lightly on the lips* Okay, my turn. *spins the bottle, which stops on Mondo*  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Oooh Cassidy!  
  
Cassidy: *blushes* Shut up.  
  
Mondo: *looks a little disappointed, but kisses Cassidy anyway* Yay! I finally get to spin. *spins the bottle, which happens to land on Jessie*  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Oh yeah! Sweet revenge!  
  
Jessie: *groans* No!  
  
Mondo: *looks so happy that he's going to explode*  
  
Jessie: Let's get this over with. *her lips touch Mondo's for not even a second*  
  
James: *pouts*  
  
Mondo: *looks sad*  
  
Jessie: Whew, it's over with. *spins the bottle, and to James's delight, it lands on him*  
  
James: Yay!  
  
Jessie: *blushes*  
  
James: *gives Jessie a short but sweet kiss, then blushes*  
  
Jessie: *smiles and blushes again*  
  
Mondo: *looks disappointed*  
  
Cassidy: This is disgusting. Hurry up and spin the bottle, James.  
  
James: Sure *spins the bottle, which lands on Butch*  
  
Butch: *stunned* Gross.  
  
James: *equally stunned* Ew.  
  
Jessie: *impatiently* Hurry up and get it over with.  
  
James: *his lips touch Butch's for a nanosecond*  
  
Butch: *gags* Ugh! Gross! *runs to sink and starts washing his lips with soap*  
  
James: *wipes lips off a hundred times with his sleeve* I think I got all of Botch's germs off of me.  
  
Butch: *sits back down* I hope I didn't get any of James's stupid germs on me.  
  
Cassidy: *hands bottle to Butch* Your turn.  
  
Butch: *takes bottle, spins it, and it stops on Cassidy*  
  
Jessie: Hey! This could get interesting!  
  
Cassidy: *rolls eyes* Yeah right. *leans over and kisses Butch*  
  
Jessie: Wow, that was a long kiss.  
  
Cassidy: Uh uh, I don't think so. A few seconds, tops. You need to learn to count. Anyway, it's my turn. *spins bottle, and to her disgust, it lands on Jessie*  
  
Jessie: Oh no!  
  
Cassidy: Why me?!  
  
Jessie: *growls, and her lips barely touch Cassidy's*  
  
Cassidy: *spits* Ewwww!  
  
Jessie: Blech!!!  
  
Butch: Hah! Now you know how we felt.  
  
Jessie: Yuck! Disgusting! *reluctantly takes bottle, spins it, and lands on Butch*  
  
James: *glares at Butch*  
  
Butch: Hmmm. *leans over and gives Jessie a kiss* Not bad.  
  
Cassidy: It better not be great.  
  
Jessie: Jealous?  
  
Cassidy: *gives Jessie a dirty look*  
  
James: *still glares at Butch* You know, I'm tired of this game. Let's do something else.  
  
Mondo: Yay! What game?!  
  
James: Um, well I guess we can play truth or dare.  
  
Mondo: Yes! Another classical sleepover game!  
  
Jessie: I'm going first! *looks at everyone* Let's see, uh, Cassidy! Truth or dare?  
  
Cassidy: Why me? I guess, uh, truth.  
  
Jessie: Hmm, what does the underwear that you're wearing look like?  
  
The guys laugh  
  
Cassidy: *groans and blushes* My, um, uh, panties are white with, um, lacey edges, and uh, have little flowery designs.  
  
The guys laugh harder  
  
Jessie: *smiles and tries to hold back a laugh*  
  
Cassidy: You all are so immature! Okay, I'm done with it.  
  
Jessie: Uh uh! You forgot another important piece of underwear.  
  
Cassidy: *blushes* Fine! My, um, *stammers* b-b-bra is black and um, satin.  
  
The guys roll in laughter  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Thank you for sharing the information with us!  
  
Cassidy: Would you all shut up?! Okay, it's my turn. *scans room* Butch, truth or dare?  
  
Butch: *confidently* Dare.  
  
Cassidy: *smiles* I dare you to only wear your boxers for the rest of the night.  
  
James: Ha ha, Botch!  
  
Butch: Oh my gosh! *shrugs* Well, I don't want to wimp out. *pulls off jacket and shirt*  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Butch: What the heck is so funny?!  
  
Cassidy: Oh nothing, Butch. Keep going.  
  
Butch: *sighs, undoes belt buckle, and pulls his pants off* There! I hope you all are happy.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Yes, we are!  
  
James: *laughs and points* Look at Botch's smiley face boxers!  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Hahahahaha! I didn't know you liked that type of stuff, Butch!  
  
Butch: This is so dumb! I still don't see what's so funny!  
  
Cassidy: Those are cute boxers!  
  
Butch: *frowns*  
  
Mondo: *stops laughing* Okay, Butch. It's your turn.  
  
Butch: Good. James, truth or dare?  
  
James: *stunned* Um, I guess dare.  
  
Butch: *laughs evilly* I dare you to take some of Jessie's makeup, and give yourself a makeover!  
  
James: *whines* No!  
  
Butch: Come on! You can handle it! Look at me! I'm almost naked, yet I'm still alive.  
  
James: *sighs* Fine.  
  
Jessie: *smiles and gets her makeup bag* Here you go.  
  
James: *sighs again* This is so wrong. *puts on eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick*  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
James: *blinks away tears* It's not funny.  
  
Butch: *laughs* Don't cry, James! Your makeup will run!  
  
Jessie: *pats James on the back* It's okay, James. We know you don't like the makeup. Anyway, it's your turn now.  
  
James: *sniffs* Mondo, truth or dare?  
  
Mondo: *thinks for a few minutes* Dare!  
  
James: I dare you to serenade us with a song.  
  
Mondo: Which song?  
  
James: Um, oh yeah! The "Barney Song!" You know, "I love you, you love me." Sing that for all of us.  
  
Cassidy: Ha! This is going to be good!  
  
James: And you have to sing the song with emotion and feeling.  
  
Jessie: *hands Mondo a soda bottle* Here, pretend this is a microphone.  
  
Mondo: This is going to be so much fun! *takes bottle, stands up, clears throat, and begins to sing with emotion* "I love you, *gestures at everyone* you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big hug, *hugs himself* and a kiss from me to you, *blows a kiss* won't you say you love me too? *stresses the "oo"*  
  
Everyone laughs and applauds  
  
Mondo: *bows* Thank you.  
  
Butch: All right, Mondo, your turn.  
  
Mondo: Let's see, who hasn't gone yet. Ah! Jessie! Truth or dare?  
  
Jessie: *blushes* I'll pick truth.  
  
Mondo: I'll go easy on you. This is something I've been dying to hear. In your opinion, what are some good qualities about me?  
  
James: *frowns*  
  
Butch: Aw Mondo! That's lame!  
  
Cassidy: Yeah! She made me look like a fool so she should look like a fool!  
  
Jessie: *blushes* Well, you're nice to everyone. You're very helpful to those who need help.  
  
Mondo: Name one more.  
  
Jessie: *groans* And you're sweet.  
  
Cassidy: Awww! Now isn't that sweet?  
  
Mondo: *blushes* Thanks.  
  
Jessie: *blushes*  
  
James: *scowls* Let's do something else.  
  
Butch: Hey, do you have any movies or something we can watch?  
  
Jessie: Sure, come on, let's go to the living room.  
  
The gang goes to the living room where Meowth is watching TV  
  
Meowth: Hi! How did da games go? *looks at James wearing makeup and Butch clad only in his boxers* Never mind. Forget dat I asked.  
  
James: Good move.  
  
Jessie: We're coming out here to watch movies.  
  
Meowth: I suppose dat's okay. Dere's nothing on TV.  
  
James: Meowth, can you show us the movies you picked up at the rental store?  
  
Meowth: Sure, I got a few different kinds. *looks into bag of movies* Let's see.I got "Midnight Witchcraft," "Mr. Hanky Panky," "Heart Warmth," "Windows to the Soul," and "Don't Look Now."  
  
Jessie: Cool! I've always wanted to see "Windows to the Soul!" It's so romantic.  
  
Cassidy: Ewww, no! Let's cuddle up with our guys in fear when we watch "Midnight Witchcraft." I talked to one of my Rocket friends who saw that movie, and she said she couldn't sleep for weeks without the light on.  
  
Butch: I say we watch "Mr. Hanky Panky." It's hilarious!  
  
James: *scoffs* It's probably hilariously perverted.  
  
Butch: Uh huh, of course!  
  
James: We should watch "Don't Look Now." It's not naughty, it's a good clean comedy.  
  
Mondo: No! I think we should watch a more serious movie. "Heart Warmth" is a very sweet movie.  
  
Butch: Sounds like one of those tear-jerking movies. No way.  
  
Jessie: "Windows to the Soul" isn't tear-jerking so let's watch it!  
  
Butch: No chick flicks either.  
  
Meowth: Hey! Dis is just my opinion, but since you are gonna stay up all night, why don't you watch all of dem.  
  
Cassidy: Hmmm, the cat has a point. Which one should we watch first?  
  
Jessie: *sighs* Let's get "Heart Warmth" over with.  
  
Mondo: Hurray! *pops movie into VCR* This movie is going to be fantastic!  
  
Butch: *mumbles* Fantastically boring.  
  
Jessie: I'm going to make some popcorn. *walks into kitchen*  
  
Cassidy: Make sure there's a lot of butter on the popcorn! I hate it when people get cheap with the butter.  
  
James: And while you're at it, bring out some soda with caffeine.  
  
Jessie: Okay! *brings soda and popcorn* Here we go. *looks at the guys* I think there's enough for everyone.  
  
Cassidy: *sighs* This movie is so boring!  
  
Mondo: Shh! One of the good parts is coming up!  
  
The gang continues to watch a movie about a boy giving up his social life and his school work just so he can volunteer with poverty-stricken people  
  
Mondo: *sniffs* This is so sweet! Look at the poor girl's smile! She looks so happy after all of the boy's help!  
  
Butch: *rolls eyes*  
  
Cassidy: Is it almost over?  
  
Mondo: Be patient. Aww! The boy is getting an award for all of the help he's done!  
  
Final credits roll  
  
Jessie: Finally!  
  
Mondo: *sniffs* That movie was so.true! The boy was so brave and determined after all of the persecution he suffered from his friends!  
  
Cassidy: Yeah yeah, my heart feels all warm inside. Now let's watch a real movie!  
  
James: Yeah! *puts "Don't Look Now" into the VCR*  
  
Cassidy: This isn't exactly what I had in mind.  
  
James: Nonsense! This movie will cheer up everyone after the last movie.  
  
Everyone watches a movie about a comedy of a paranoid girl who thinks she is being stalked  
  
James: *laughs* This is so funny!  
  
Butch: Yeah yeah, real funny.  
  
Cassidy: The part where the girl head locked the innocent bystander was pretty good, but that's about it.  
  
Jessie: Geez, this girl is really paranoid about everyone. Sort of like you, Cassidy.  
  
Cassidy: What? I'm not like that!  
  
Jessie: Sure.  
  
Final credits roll  
  
Butch: Yes! It's over!  
  
James: Aw! Didn't you like it, Botch?  
  
Butch: No, the humor was too lame.  
  
Jessie: Who cares about the humor? I say we watch "Windows to the Soul." *puts movie into VCR*  
  
They watch a romantic movie about a woman who is rescued by a man, and the only feature the woman could remember about the man was his eyes  
  
James: *sniffs* This is so.beautiful!  
  
Jessie: *wipes away tear from her eyes* I know.  
  
Butch: *sarcastically* Pass me a tissue.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* Yeah! I'm crying so much that we're going to have a severe flood. Evacuate to high grounds everyone!  
  
Jessie: *rolls eyes and then notices what Mondo is discreetly doing* Mondo! Stop it!  
  
Mondo: What? What was I doing?  
  
Jessie: I saw you trying to put your arm around me!  
  
Mondo: *blushes* I wasn't.  
  
James: *glares*  
  
Jessie: *sighs* In kindergarten, didn't you learn to keep your hands and other objects away from other people?  
  
Butch: *laughs*  
  
Jessie: It's not funny, Butch!  
  
Mondo: *humbly* I'm sorry Jessie. Please forgive me.  
  
Jessie: *sighs* It's okay, just don't let it happen again. Now, I missing most of the movie.  
  
James: *sobs* This is so romantic!  
  
Butch: Um, James, your makeup is running.  
  
James: *gasps* I forgot all about it.  
  
Final credits roll  
  
Butch: Yes!! Now a real movie!  
  
James: That was a real movie.  
  
Butch: Uh uh. Too sentimental for its own good. *puts his movie into VCR*  
  
James: Um, Botch, what's this movie rated?  
  
Butch: I doubt it's higher than R.  
  
Mondo: Um, I don't think I'm old and mature enough to watch this.  
  
Butch: Live a little, Mondo.  
  
The gang watches a movie of a seemingly innocent preppy boy who's going out with girls, only to his dates' surprise, the boy turns out to be a major pervert.  
  
Butch: *laughs* Oh, this movie is great!  
  
Mondo: I guess. But half of the time I don't understand what they're talking about.  
  
Cassidy: Use your imagination: your perverted imagination.  
  
Mondo: *makes a disgusted face*  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* It's okay Mondo, you're still young, you don't need to know about this stuff.  
  
Mondo: All I know is that if I see another person naked, even partially naked, I'm going to throw up.  
  
Butch: Think of it this way, you're learning about the anatomy of the human being.  
  
Mondo: *groans*  
  
Final credits roll  
  
Mondo: *whispers* I don't think I could take any more of that.  
  
Cassidy: Okay everyone! Prepare to be scared!  
  
Jessie: Cassidy, are you sure this is a scary movie? It's not a baby- scary movie?  
  
Cassidy: Yes, of course I'm sure. But then again, to you everything's scary.  
  
Jessie: Hardly!  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* You'll be shaking with fear after this movie. *puts "Midnight Witchcraft" into VCR*  
  
They watch a movie of a family who is being haunted by ghosts of murdered girls that were accused of witchcraft  
  
Jessie: *cuddles up next to James* That one girl.her face.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, her face was charred from the fire when she was burned at the stake.  
  
James: *shudders*  
  
The screen fills with frightening and grotesque images of the ghosts walking into a child's room  
  
Cassidy: *clings to Butch in fear*  
  
Jessie: *clings to James in fear*  
  
Mondo: *jumps into Jessie's lap in fear*  
  
Jessie: Mondo! *pushes Mondo off* Cut it out!  
  
Mondo: *looks sad* I'm sorry.  
  
Jessie: *sighs*  
  
Movie ends with images of girls burning at the stake  
  
Cassidy: Scary huh?  
  
Jessie: Yes, and evil. People were so sexist back then, thinking that girls were witches. *shudders*  
  
James: Um, you know, I don't feel like going to sleep now.  
  
Butch: *looks at clock* Well, it's 3:00 am. We can make it through the rest of the night.  
  
Mondo: *yawns* I don't know, I'm sort of tired.  
  
Jessie: It's just for a few hours.  
  
James: Hey! I know how we can stay up until morning. *runs to the kitchen and comes back with soda bottles* Here, everyone drink some. It has plenty of caffeine to keep us going.  
  
Butch: Ugh no, I'm tired of soda, I've been drinking it all night. Plus, the soda is very cold, *glances down and notices that he is still wearing only boxers* and I happen to be cold enough since I'm hardly wearing anything.  
  
James: Fine, more for me. *chugs down a bottle of soda*  
  
Jessie: *rolls her eyes* Hey, where's Meowth?  
  
James: Oh I saw him in his room. He was in a deep sleep.  
  
Jessie: *yawns* Lucky.  
  
James: Yeah. Oh well. *chugs down another bottle of soda* Ahh! Tastes better each and every time.  
  
Butch: Oh so you think your Mr. Hotshot because you can chug soda fast, huh?  
  
James: Hmm.possibly.  
  
Butch: Oh yeah? Give me a bottle of soda. Let's see who can chug faster.  
  
James: Okay! *hands Butch a bottle of soda*  
  
Butch: *hands bottle back* No, I don't like that kind. It has to be one I like.  
  
James: *sighs loudly* Here! *hands Butch a different kind of soda* You don't have to be so picky.  
  
Butch: Yeah I do. Okay, someone watch us and tell us who finishes first.  
  
Cassidy: Okay I will. Ready, set, go!  
  
Butch and James quickly chug their soda  
  
Cassidy: Um, I couldn't quite tell who finished. Let's do it over.  
  
Butch: Not again!  
  
Jessie: Here, I'll watch this time. Sometimes Cassidy isn't properly coordinated for these kind of things.  
  
Cassidy: Hey!  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Ready, set, go!  
  
James and Butch quickly chug their soda again  
  
Jessie: Er, I couldn't quite tell either. It was too close.  
  
Butch: *groans*  
  
James: *laughs* It's okay Botch. At least we--  
  
Butch: Huh? What? What is--  
  
James: *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Butch: *runs to the bathroom*  
  
James: I got here first!  
  
Butch: I need to go more!  
  
James: *slams door*  
  
Butch: You jerk! Hurry up!  
  
James: *comes out a minute later* I hope I didn't keep you waiting long.  
  
Butch: Hah! *goes into bathroom and comes out a little while afterwards*  
  
Jessie and Cassidy are rolling in laughter  
  
Jessie: *laughs* You guys are acting like little boys!  
  
Cassidy: *laughs* That's what you guys get for drinking so much soda!  
  
James: Yeah, real funny. Hey, where's Mondo?  
  
Jessie: I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while.  
  
Cassidy: Oh, he's out on the sofa sleeping.  
  
Butch: I knew he wouldn't last. But still, for some odd reason, I feel tired.  
  
Cassidy: After all of that caffeine in the soda?  
  
James: *looks at soda label* Oh! I got the non-caffeine type.  
  
Butch: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Jessie: Well let's go out in the living room and talk.  
  
Cassidy: *yawns* So what should we talk about?  
  
Jessie: Um, I don't know.  
  
James: Please, anything but sleep.  
  
Butch: I'm too tired to talk.  
  
James: Okay, we'll just sit here then until morning.  
  
Jessie: I'm not comfortable sitting here on the floor. James, can you go get some spare blankets and pillows?  
  
James: Sure. *brings pillows and blankets*  
  
Jessie: Thanks. *takes a pillow and blanket and makes a little bed*  
  
James: Good idea! *makes a little bed on the floor*  
  
Butch: Hey! Give us some! *takes pillows and blankets for his bed*  
  
Cassidy: Yeah! Don't hog them up! *takes the remaining bedding and creates her own little bed*  
  
Jessie: *gets comfortable in her bed* There, now we're all comfortable. All we have to do is stay awake.  
  
No response  
  
Jessie: *glances at everyone and notices that everyone quickly fell asleep* Oh well. I guess I'm all *yawns* alone. *falls asleep a minute later*  
  
The four sleep for 3 hours until they hear Mondo laughing loudly  
  
James: *groggily* Wha?  
  
Jessie: *sleepily* What's so funny Mondo?  
  
Mondo: *continues laughing*  
  
Cassidy: *yawns* My beauty sleep.gone.  
  
Butch: *groans* What's all this racket?  
  
Mondo: *laughs but manages to choke out* Your.faces!  
  
Everyone rushes a bathroom mirror and discover in shock that their faces had drawings and doodling all over them  
  
Cassidy: What happened?!  
  
Jessie: My beautiful face!  
  
Butch: It looks like something that Jigglypuff would do.  
  
James: But there's no Jigglypuff around here.  
  
Meowth: *comes into bathroom and laughs* Did ya guys like my artwork?  
  
James: Meowth?!  
  
Jessie: Why did you do this?  
  
Meowth: *laughs* Well, I came into da room and all of youse were still sleepin'. I saw a marker laying on a table and den I saw your faces. *laughs again* Da temptation was too tempting!  
  
Jessie: Meowth!  
  
Butch: *washes face* That's it! I'm tired of all this. This place is crazy. Come on, Cassie.  
  
Cassidy: *washes her face* Yeah, let's bust this joint.  
  
Mondo: I guess I'll leave too. Thanks for inviting me.  
  
Jessie: Sure, no problem.  
  
Cassidy: *sugarly sweet* Bye! I had so much fun! *leaves with Butch*  
  
Jessie: *equally as sweet* I'm glad you came!  
  
James: *laughs* Well, that was fun.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, actually I had a good time.  
  
James: But there's one thing I want to do.  
  
Jessie: What's that?  
  
James: Sleep.  
  
Jessie: For once it's not about food. 


End file.
